GreannRose 2019
by lilytherose2112
Summary: This will only make sense to those who have read the original GreannRose story


Another day, another boring boring day. Bléu could barely stay awake during some of her classes, none of them were exciting enough. She almost nodded off in Professor Port's class.

There was only one thing she could think of, Ruby. Her beautiful porcelain skin, her bubbly personality. Bléu could never confess her feelings. Yang was supportive of her sister and Bléu going out, but the blunette just didn't know how to ask. The bell finally rang and Bléu shot up out of her seat, she made a bee-line for the door and was the first one out.

As soon as she got to the RWBBY dorm, the door was slammed shut. The depressed Bléuberry threw off her uniform and put her hoodie on before jumping into her bed.

She wrapped herself in her blankets and curled up into a ball. Tears formed in her eyes as she thought about her life.

"Why can't I ask her… why do I feel so empty… why…" she muttered into the ceiling. "Why, why…" she covered her face with a pillow and began screaming into it. "WH-HY-HYYY…." She quieted down and rubbed the water from her eyes, only for the tears to be replaced with new ones. She kept rubbing them until they were red. She couldn't understand her pain… could Ruby fix this? Maybe?

Her parents teleported into the room and stopped time.

"... She can't keep living like this…" Trista told her husband sadly.

"...i know…" Thomas replied with no emotion. "too much is happening in this timeline… us, our past, bléu's future, her heritage…"

"Should… should we close this timeline? Have the creators start from the beginning? Will they even bother to make another… we might not be ourselves anymore…"

"..."

"It could be better that way… but she could also… creator… what should we do..?"

A bright light appears and a young woman with shoulder-length brown hair steps into view with a saddened look on her face. "I… I don't…"

Trista walked over to the creator and hugged her.

"I don't know what I should do… should I just give up on this dream? I can barely do anything else, but this story gives me so much energy and excitement! But… I never have dedication to continue it… I need help… but I don't know who to go to… I tried asking the fans, my friends. I… just don't know what I should do…" Before either of the god-like beings say anything, the creator waves her hand and the two disappeared.

The brunette looks down at the frozen Bléu and sighs before sitting next to her. "Bléu…"

Bléu suddenly began moving again and continued crying, she quickly realized that the creator was sitting next to her. "Wh-what?! Wh-who are you?! How did you get into my room?!" The creator laid her head on Bléu's lap and looked into her eyes, suddenly, the blunette was given knowledge on who this mysterious brunette was "o-oh… hello Lily…"

Lily swallowed hard and began crying "hi Bléu… I'm sorry… I'm sorry you're incomplete… I can't do it… my world is so big… and you're so… so small. Next to no one knows about you. I don't know how much longer I can keep you alive… it's only a matter of time before Ruby gets together with Oscar or Weiss or…"

"Stop that"

"...What?"

Bléu pulls Lily up to eye level and frowns. "My life… is not about Ruby, your life, is not about Ruby. What does everyone tell you? They tell you that you're creative. Stop making me just head over heels for Ruby. I have other things I love! You can figure this out!" Bléu then bitch-slaps Lily out of the universe and everyone immediately forgets the creator's existence once more.

Bléu blinks and wiped her final tears away, suddenly feeling a lot better for some reason. A fidgeting if the doorknob was heard and two other young teenagers come in loud as ever. Yang was giving Ruby a piggy back ride as they both happily sang a stupidly funny song that they heard earlier. Weiss and Blake came in right behind them, the crabby heiress just groaned in annoyance as Blake silently giggled at the silly sisters.

Bléu smiled at her friends and jumped at them to give them a group hug. However, with Ruby on her shoulders, the tall blonde tumbled over and caused Ruby to fall over. All five girls shrieked as they fell to the floor. The top three colorful girls giggling as the black and white ones groaned in pain.

**Hey guys, sorry I took down the story… I… I've just had a really hard time continuing it. This writing thing, it's hard. **

**This… uh, thing I wrote above was just something to get my feelings out. **

**RWBY… isn't what it was when I had this story idea… back then, it was still volumes 1 and 2. RWBY and JNPR were learning together, Roman was around being a fun villain. Now… we have gods of light and dark, reincarnation, maidens, relics… it's… just so different now. **

**The fandom is getting more and more toxic by the day. From the shippers picking out each scene frame by frame to prove their points, to the writers who are actually enabling those toxic fans. Day by day it gets harder for me to care about this series, but I still love it so much. I don't think they're gonna finish it well, but I just don't know…**

**Thank you to everyone who has been supportive of this fanfiction. We may have had a rough ride, but I want to continue it. But I just don't know if I should keep making it dbz, doctor who, undertale cringe stuff. **

**What do I do guys? **


End file.
